A Rite of Passage
by kwoubbsnoub
Summary: Bianca De Luca, a small town Italian girl is suddenly whisked away to England to meet a mysterious aunt whom she has never heard of before. Her life is turned upside down when she learns her dad's real identity and is sent to Hogwarts with no knowledge of the magical world. What happens when her past suddenly catches up with her?
1. An Unwelcome Birthday

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate all comments/ reviews. Thank you so much for reading! A special thank you to Hufflepuff's Princess for encouraging me to write this! I love you!**

The steady pattering of rain on a tin roof was interrupted momentarily by a distant rumbling noise. Suddenly, a lanky, dark-haired woman flew into the house, the slam of a door following her. Drops of water were flying off her soaked scarlet dress. She pulled a suitcase out from under a cot, and began throwing a plethora of items into it with startling ferocity. The front door opened and closed again with a bang, but instead of another woman, a short, chubby man in a coal black suit ran inside the villa.

"Sweetie, I know you're mad, but please, just let me explain..." he stuttered urgently.

"NO! I've been wondering why I married you ever since the Paris incident..."

"I thought that you'd forgotten about that Angela..."

"How could I Carlo? That... thing... it was coming at us so fast..."

"Honey, it was only an ashwinder"

"Don't you honey me Carlo De Luca! And it was not 'just an ashwinder', I thought it was going to kill us! But now tonight! You know what, just forget it. Forget it. We're done Carlo, we're done."

"Angela, please," the man pleaded. "Please don't leave me love!"

She looked at him with regret and sadness in her icy blue eyes. "No. Not after this. And I thought I knew you so well..." She slammed the lid of the suitcase closed. "Good bye Carlo," she whispered, and backed out of the door. The sound of the door closing behind her was as quiet as a pin dropping, but it echoed throughout the silent house like a gunshot. The steady patter of the rain was the only noises in the villa, except for a dull rumble of thunder.

The gentle slapping of the waves on the rocky shoreline of Lake Como, Italy brought Bianca back from her world of dreams. Sunlight streamed through the window of her loft, as she sat up and yawned. Stumbling down the ladder to the main room of her and her father's small house, she glumly grabbed the morning newspaper and skimmed the front page. She saw nothing interesting, until her eyes found the date in the upper corner of the page. "19 Luglio," it read. The 19th of July.

Suddenly, she was wide awake. "Papa, papa, wake up papa!" she shouted happily running into his cramped bedroom. Bianca jumped onto his bed and shook his shoulders. The man laying under the covers grunted and rolled over slowly to face his grinning 11-year-old daughter.

"Don't you start jumping on me without warning, little flower, it's so early in the morning. Let your papa rest, I've been so busy lately."

She hung her head in shame and said,"I'm sorry Papa, but look at this!" She thrust the paper in front of his face and brightened visibly. "It's the 19th of July Papa! You know what that means," she exclaimed, her blue eyes shining.

"Actually, no I don't remember," he replied, throwing off the covers and pulling on a coal black suit. Seeing the hurt in her eyes, he added, "I know I should flower, but it's been a long week and Daddy's had to work a lot," before walking into the kitchen.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY PAPA!" Bianca shouted, obviously not able to keep quiet any longer. "ISN'T THAT AWESOME!?"

Her dad, who had been stumbling around the kitchen lazily a few minutes before, suddenly stood up straight as a board and turned, shocked, toward his daughter. "How old are you turning... honey?" he asked tentatively.

"Eleven, Papa," she replied proudly.

"Wow, honey, that's... wonderful..." he replied in a worried tone, "But, um, I've got to... just go make a quick phone call... in the bedroom." He dashed out of the room and quietly shut the door to the bedroom behind him.

Bianca tiptoed over to the door and put her ear up against the keyhole. Her father's voice came drifting through the hole, muted and urgent sounding.

"... Heather, yes... Carlo speaking... haven't talked to you since... needed a huge favor... Bianca's birthday... doesn't know... immediately... can't find out... not like her mother..."

Her mother. Bianca pulled away from the door, her heart in her throat. Why was he talking about her mother? Ever since she left three months ago, Angela De Luca had been one of many things her dad had forbidden her to talk about. Who was on the phone?

"... one month... leave tomorrow... can't thank you enough... bye."

Bianca, realizing her dad had finished his call, scrambled away from the door and stood innocently in the kitchen, fixing herself breakfast.

"So, Papa, who was on the phone?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Um, well, I just was calling your Aunt Heather."

"Aunt Heather?"

"She lives in Great Britain, and, um, a few months ago she called me, and um, well, she has never seen you.."

"That would explain why I don't know who she is."

"Quiet and let your father finish. So, she called and she wanted to know if she could visit you, and I said yes, but she can't come to Italy, she is, um, 'anti-travel' so I volunteered to have you come visit her."

"In Great Britain?"

"England, actually, but with my promotion at work and all, I completely forgot to tell you. She wanted to confirm our plans, but you're leaving tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?!" shouted Bianca. "How come I've never heard of Aunt Heather before? And how am I going to get there?"

"We never really talked about your relatives outside of Italy before, that's why you haven't heard of her. Now go pack your bags. You're taking the train, and then you will take the Chunnel across the channel..."

"The what?"

"It's a tunnel under the water to England from France."

"Is she mother's sister?"

Her father's sudden silence told Bianca that she had crossed the line. Her mother was one of her father's forbidden subjects, at least since they had divorced three months ago. However, he surprised her by answering her question.

"Yes, actually she is. I bet you never knew your mother was born in England. Now, go pack your bags. You will need enough clothes for a month."

Bianca scrambled to her room and began packing. Something in her gut told her that this was not right. Why didn't she know about this relative before? And England, it was so far away. And she was eleven. An eleven year old girl, traveling by herself to a country she had never been to meet a person she had never heard of before. However, she knew she had no choice in the matter. Her father was a kind person, but when he had made up his mind, he was unchangeable in his opinion.

Shoving her only sweater into her bright blue suitcase, Bianca slammed the lid and zipped it shut. One month in England. What was her father thinking?


	2. To the Station

"Bianca, flower, time to get up flower," a voice gently coaxed from far away. With a groan, Bianca rolled over and glanced at her clock. 4:32. Suddenly, her father was leaning over her, a bright smile on his unshaven face. "Up and at 'em."

"Ugh... Papa it's four thirty. Why do I have to get up so early?" she asked.

"Your first train leaves at 6:00. I have some toast set out in the kitchen and wrote up a schedule for your trip last night." Seeing the exhaustion on her face, he sighed and said, "I know it's early, but you can sleep once you're aboard your first train." He climbed down her ladder and walked into the kitchen.

Stretching, Bianca sat up. Throwing on a sweater and her flip-flops, she strolled into the kitchen and munched on the toast while reading the handwritten note her dad left her. "first train leaves 6:07 from Central Station, #317A, track 14."

"Dad, can I have a ride to the station?" she asked, lugging her suitcase down the ladder from the loft.

"I'm sorry love, but I have to leave for work at 5:30 so I can be in the office by 6:00. I don't have time to drop you off. You can walk, it's not that far," he replied.

"Fine," she grumbled. "It's not like I'm going to be away for the next month. Why is work so important anyways?"

"Bianca, you know I have to work, it's our only source of money and if we want to keep renting this house... by the way, I just got a promotion so it's SUPER important that I'm at the office at all possible hours..." he trailed off after seeing the hurt look on her face. "Look, Bianca, I'll write to you twice a week if you want me too."

"You don't need to... I'll start walking now," she replied glumly.

"I love you flower, you know that right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, love you too Papa," she replied, lugging the suitcase out the door, all emotion gone from her voice. Her relationship with her father had taken a back seat lately, and work had become his priority. Suddenly, it was like he didn't care about her anymore. At first, she was hurt by his frequent office trips, but now she had learned to ignore his coldness. It wasn't a big deal anyways, he was just depressed about the divorce, she thought.

The yellow door of their small apartment closed softly behind her as she started down the road. The crisp morning air of northern Italy stung against her cheeks and pushed her long brown hair back, streaming behind her head. Her flip-flops smacked against the cobbled streets, the noise echoing throughout the silent town.

She had not been walking more than twenty minutes when a shadow ran out from the alley way and began walking beside her, their pace matching hers. She smelled freshly baked bread and smiled.

"Hi Lucia, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Bianca, what are you doing out so early with that monster of a suitcase," the shadow replied. Suddenly, a girl stepped out the the alleyway, the sunrise lighting up her blond hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, that's a rather long story, but why are you out here so early Lucia?"

"You know full well that I always get up early to help Mama and Papa with the bakery, you're just avoiding my question. Why are you here?"

Bianca reluctantly told her about her mysterious Aunt Heather and her trip to England, along with her dad's urgent phone call in the bedroom when she told him it was her birthday.

"You're so lucky Bianca!" exclaimed Lucia when she had finished.

"Lucky? Why in the world am I lucky?" replied Bianca.

"You're going to a new country to meet an exciting new relative and all that you can think about is your dad's phone call. Enjoy the ride Bianca, you're always so uptight! Make the most of things!" She looked at her watch and strolled back into the alleyway.

"I have to get back to the shop but promise me you'll stop worrying so much," she pleaded.

"Will you stop following me if I agree?" asked Bianca.

"Promise," she replied.

"Fine, I promise you I won't worry so much, are you happy now?" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Yes. Enjoy yourself Bianca!" she yelled, sprinting back down the street, a shadow in the dark.

Bianca turned around to continue her journey to the station, but gave a gasp of surprise as she found herself face-to-face with a smug looking girl of about 14 years of age. Her dark brown hair was pulled neatly into a bun behind her head and she wore a knee length hot pink dress and dark sunglasses. Bianca's startled face was reflected in the lenses.

"So, a luxurious trip to England for Bianca. What a surprise for a peasant girl like you..." the voice drawled sarcastically.

"Shut up Teresa," she snapped, pulling her suitcase in close.

"Oh my, where is your father? Are you not important enough for a ride? Do you have to walk to the train station all alone? Oh poor little girl..."

Teresa suddenly gasped as a branch from a nearby tree snapped and snagged her arm. It fell onto the cobblestone with a clatter. The fabric of her dress tore at the sleeve, exposing a bleeding gash on her right arm.

Shocked, Bianca turned and ran with all of her might towards the train station. Teresa stood back in the alleyway shaking her fist.

"One day I'll get you back De Luca! I will never forget this!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Bianca only slowed down when the station was in her view, and Teresa was far behind. Stopping to catch her breath, she sat down on her suitcase. Teresa had been horrible to her ever since her parent's divorce. She came from a rich family in Milan, but they spent their summers relaxing in Bianca's lake town. While her rich and influential parents spent their times sitting by the water and taking boat rides, Teresa spent her time sneaking through the alleyways, trying to find new victims. Either that or siping espresso in a modern lounge. Bianca had hated her guts from the day she first met her, but she didn't mean her any harm. Why had the branch fallen on her? Had she done it somehow?

However, now was not the time to think about either Teresa or Lucia, because she had a train to catch. Her two detours had cost her much more time than she had hoped. Bianca looked down at her watch: 5:46. She needed to get moving. Quickly, she grabbed her suitcase and lugged it towards the ticket counter. She stood in the line for a few minutes before getting up to the window.

"Good morning sir, may I have one ticket to the 'Gare du Nord' station in Paris, please?" Bianca asked, hoping that the train wasn't full.

"Of course miss, that will be 150,00 Euros."

"What?! thought Bianca, suddenly glad that her dad had given her a wallet full of money instead of just a few dollars.

"Certainly sir," she said out loud, handing over the money.

"Your train will be leaving in about ten minutes from track 14. Have a pleasant day!" he replied.

Bianca grabbed her ticket, stuffed it into her sweater's pocket and dragged her suitcase toward's the waiting room. The people milled around the trains pulling into the station like ants in the summer. Settling into the cushy seat, she set her suitcase down on the floor and waited for the train to come.


	3. Mr Clearwater

The long whistle of a nearby train roused Bianca from her sleep. She hadn't even noticed she had taken a nap until everyone else in the waiting room stood up to leave. A glance up towards the waiting room clock proved her suspicions: her train had arrived.

Yawning, she sat up and grabbed her bag. As she marched out of the waiting room, a blast of cold air struck her in the face. Her suitcase fell to the ground with a loud 'THUMP!' as she started to lose her balance. Suddenly, a pair of arms were behind her, catching her as she tumbled towards the concrete. She stood back up abruptly, startled and curious.

Turning around, she saw her savior and gasped. He was a man who looked to be about 50 years old, with whitening hair and large brown glasses. He was very tall and thin, and he had a small midnight blue suitcase sitting on the ground next to him. However, the unusual part about him was his attire. A long, flowing cloak the same color as his suitcase was thrown over his shoulders, and he had pointed black boots.

"Hello Bianca, I'm Mr. Clearwater," he said pleasantly. "How are you doing?"

Bianca's mouth was open wide, but she quickly closed it and stopped staring as she noticed her rudeness. However, she was thinking hard. How had she not noticed this man before? He certainly would have stood out in the crowd of short, normally dressed Italians. He clearly was not from Italy. And how did he know her name?

"I'm a friend of your aunt's," he said, seeming to read her mind. "She sent me to watch over you on your trip. She couldn't believe that a young girl like yourself would be traveling all the way to England alone," he said, giving her a huge grin.

Bianca smiled back. Even though she barely knew him, she was sure she would like Mr. Clearwater. He was a bit peculiar and she still didn't know how he got her without her noticing, but he was a friend of her aunt and he stopped her from falling onto the hard concrete.

"Thank you Mr..."

"Clearwater."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Clearwater. Do you have a ticket? I didn't see you at the ticket counter at all."

"I ordered mine in advance off the...the um... well, I ordered them in advance." Mr. Clearwater said sheepishly. "Shall we, uh, get on the train?" he asked as the emerald green engine whistled loudly. "We don't want to miss the ride."

He picked up her suitcase along with his, and they climbed into one of the cars. The officer took their bags and set them on the rack as they reclined in their chairs. His face strained slightly as he picked up Mr. Clearwater's and his biceps flexed as he set it down on the rack with a loud thud quite disproportionate to it's small size. Bianca raised an eyebrow at Mr. Clearwater and he smiled mischievously back at her.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker crackled: "Welcome aboard the Emerald line, number 317A with service to Gare du Nord in Paris, France. The local time is 6:06 and we expect a smooth trip with direct service. Have a great day." Bianca sat back in her chair and pulled out a book. It was going to be a pleasant train ride, and this whole trip would be much easier with Mr. Clearwater to help her out. The train's steady rocking motion was incredibly relaxing, and Bianca didn't even notice it when she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chess, suitcases, and Paris

**Author's Note:**

**I know many people find these things really annoying so I will try to stay away from them. However, I just wanted to say to everyone thanks so much for reading! I appreciate any and all reviews! Thanks so much guys!**

When Bianca awoke, she turned to the seat next to her and saw Mr. Clearwater with his tray table down. There was a chess board laid out and it appeared he was in the middle of a game against... himself. His brow was creased in intense concentration, and he didn't even notice her when she sat up next to him. He muttered under his breath and one of the white knights moved towards the black queen. Bianca shook her head and stared at the board again. 'Chess pieces don't move by themselves,' she thought. She was still half-asleep, she must have been imagining it.

Mr. Clearwater turned to her and the chess board vanished suddenly. "Hello Bianca," he said pleasantly. "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine," she replied. "What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Oh, just reading my book," he answered. She glanced towards his lap, and there was a book there that she could have sworn wasn't there when she woke up.

"You weren't... playing chess perhaps?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh no," he replied. "How could I be playing by myself?"

Bianca suddenly wasn't very sure herself that she had thought he had been playing chess. 'Why did I asked that stupid question,' she thought to herself. 'The book was obviously there the whole time.' She didn't even remember seeing him playing chess. 'What a stupid idea,' she thought. 'A man playing chess by himself.'

She then noticed that her bag, and Mr. Clearwater's were under their seats. He had obviously gotten them while she was asleep. She saw him slip something long and thin back into his bag, and shrugged. He was a little weird. She would just leave him be. After all, he was a friend of her aunt. Her aunt she had never met before, she added in her head. However, that was small detail, and she had promised Lucia she wouldn't worry.

The past ten hours had flew by while she was asleep, and they were now nearing Paris. It was 5:30 and the shinning lights of Paris were reflected Bianca's window and Mr. Clearwater's glasses. The Eiffel Tower shone brightest of all in the evening light. She was amazed by the hugeness of the big city, and stared out the window as the city flew by outside the Emerald Express.

"Hello, and welcome, ladies and gentlemen, the magnificent city of Paris, France! The local time is 5:38 and the temperature is 21 degrees Celsius. We hope you have enjoyed your ride on the Emerald Line."

Slowly, the train began to stop as the lights of Gare du Nord station came into view. The engine let out a final puff of steam as the train ground to a halt. The passengers aboard Bianca's car stood up and began gathering their luggage. Yawning, Bianca stood up and stretched. It felt amazing to stand after 10 hours without movement.

She reached under her seat to grab her suitcase. Reaching for the handle, she swiped at air.

"Oh, Bianca, I have your bag. It's quite heavy, I can carry it to the next train," exclaimed Mr. Clearwater.

She sat back up and saw that her bag was resting on his seat.

"Your bag is really heavy to, Mr. Clearwater. I can grab it," she said reaching for it. However, when she took the handle, a hand swatted her away.

"I will take it Ms. De Luca," he replied cooly.

"Fine," she said in a huff. "You can take it."

The compartment door opened and a cool breeze blew into the stuffy cabin. People lined up at the door, baggage in tow, and exited the train. They were then swept into the milling crowd of people. Bianca stepped out of the train and into the Paris sunset.

"What's our next track?" she asked, turning around. Suddenly she gasped. Mr. Clearwater was holding a stick in his hand, and both of their bags were hovering a few centimeters off the ground.

"Mr. Clearwater..."

In a flash, the stick was gone and Mr. Clearwater was standing next to her, both bags in his hands.

"Yes Bianca? We had better get a move on, the next train leaves in 15 minutes," he said briskly. He turned away from her and began walking quickly towards gate three. Bianca stared at him with her mouth open, trying to make sense of what she had just seen. She decided against pondering the idea for any longer though, because Mr. Clearwater, her only guide in this foreign city, was quickly disappearing into the swirling crowd.


	5. England Bound

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter, I've been studying for my exams! Please rate/review this one, I would love it if I could get some feedback! Thanks!**

After the hovering suitcase in Paris, Bianca's trip remained uneventful. She and Mr. Clearwater had made all of the trains that they had needed to, without incident. Sure, there had been the mix-up in a small french station when they had ordered the wrong tickets, and there had been the occasional last-minute-rush to board the correct train, but they had finally made it at last to the town of Lincolnshire, England, where Bianca was currently standing and waiting for her aunt. Mr. Clearwater had been a wonderful help, but he had left her in London, when she was about to board her final bus. Her dad had told her that Aunt Heather was planning to meet her at 4:30 that afternoon, so after stepping off the bus she had taken from London, she sat down on her suitcase in the town square and waited.

4:30 past, and aunt Heather did not come. Bianca stood by a lamppost and peered down the street anxiously. 4:45 came and went too, and Bianca began to pace the sidewalk. By 5:15, Bianca was accepting the fact that she was stranded in a foreign country without money, a cell phone, or any food. That was right about the time Aunt Heather showed up.

At first, she appeared just like any other forty-year-old woman that Bianca that seen. Strolling down the sidewalk with a purse slung over her shoulder, she looked perfectly normal. But as the woman she would soon call her aunt got closer, she became much less normal looking. Her frizzy brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and she had attempted to control the curly whisps floating around her head like a lion's mane with a lavender headband decorated with strange symbols and silver stars. Her over sized red glasses made her hazel eyes look giant. Many homemade necklaces adorned her neck, made with a variety of brightly colored beads. She wore a cloak like Mr. Clearwater, except that it was silver like her headband and she wore a green dress underneath it. Her shoes were copper colored high heels, and they too were decorated with the weird symbols. The bag that Bianca had assumed was a purse was instead a brown drawstring bag with pictures of owls on it.

"Bianca, sweetie, I'm so sorry I kept you waiting!" she said, wrapping her arms around Bianca in a huge hug. "I was running a little bit behind and had some pests at the house I needed to get rid of before you came...I couldn't have my niece coming home to a rat's nest!"

"Hello, Aunt Heather," replied Bianca, startled by her aunt's exuberance.

"Oh, Bianca, you can just call me Heather. I'm hardly an aunt if you've never met me before today," she chuckled.

"Um, sure... Heather. Where do you live exactly?"

"Well your father wasn't kidding when he said you didn't know much about your visit! I'm just about 45 minutes from here. We're way out in the countryside."

"...We...?"

"I have a few... pets. They're like family to me." she explained. "Come on, let's go. We're burning daylight! You still need to eat dinner I suppose, and it's already 5:15." With that, she set off walking at a remarkable pace for a 40 year old woman wearing high heels. Bianca, with her huge suitcase, struggled to keep up.

"My car is just down the street," she shouted over her shoulder.

"Right," said Bianca, exhausted and relieved.

Soon, Aunt Heather was unlocking the doors to a new, bright red Mini Cooper. Bianca dropped her suitcase into the back seat and buckled up in the seat next to her aunt. Aunt Heather stuffed her purse below her legs and sat down. Pulling her keys out of the bag, she held them in her hand and stared at them. Bianca awkwardly stared out the window as Aunt Heather analyzed the keys intensely. A few awkward seconds past before Aunt Heather turned to Bianca.

Sheepishly, she asked, "Well, this sounds pretty dumb of me, but I haven't used this old girl in many years, and seem to have forgotten how to drive it. Would you be a dear and tell me where to put this... device?"

'Oh my gosh, she doesn't know what a key is,' Bianca thought. However, out loud she replied, "Sure thing, they go in this slot," and turned them as the car jerked into life. Aunt Heather grinned at her enthusiastically and stamped down on the gas peddle. Bianca gripped her seatbelt as they shot down the street like a rocket, angry honks following them as they turned off the main road.

Staring at her aunt shocked and puzzled, Bianca wondered how this crazy woman was remotely related to her down-to-earth mom. Aunt Heather's story didn't add up. She claimed not to have driven a car in years, but obviously must have driven to the town square because her car was parked there. If she hadn't driven a car in years, why did she own a brand new stylish Mini? And what was up with her clothes?

After 40 minutes of pure and absolute terror, they arrived at a small, stone cottage in the middle of the British countryside. The house was surrounded by about 60 acres of land and a small pond. They came to a grinding halt near the garage and Bianca hopped out of the backseat. Aunt Heather grinned and grabbed her suitcase.

"Well, that was a wild ride wasn't it dear?" she exclaimed brightly. "Welcome home Bianca!"

"Thank you aun... I mean, thank you Heather."

"No problem," she replied, opening the wooden front door. As they passed over the threshold, Bianca noticed a striking silver door knocker in the shape of an eagle. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll go make dinner," she said disappearing into the house. Bianca let out a gasp as her eyes adjusted to the light.

A huge living room with tall oval shaped stain-glass windows was the first room in the house, which clearly was much larger on the inside than the outside. Old, patched furniture was thoroughly covered in cat hair, and on the walls hung paintings of countless people. Some wore clothing from medieval times, while other wore long sweeping robes like Aunt Heather and Mr. Clearwater. A giant blue and silver rug was placed in the center of the circle of furniture. Ten or so cats wandered around freely and reclined on the couches. The whole place smelled slightly of burning paper and cabbages.

Bianca's stomach suddenly gave a growl, and she set off in search of dinner. Looking around for Aunt Heather, Bianca peered into a side room that must have been a storage room. However, unlike most, it was filled with a variety of strange items. Many large brooms and a huge trunk took up most of the space, but there were also several glass jars full of liquids and quills stacked on shelves. There were countless book with obscure titles like Unfogging the Future and New Theory of Numerology. One of the most puzzling objects was a sphere that glowed bright red.

Slowly backing out of the room, Bianca shut the door behind her, positive that she wasn't supposed to have been inside. Happily, the next door she tried brought her into the kitchen. She did not ask Aunt Heather about the room all through dinner, and after a meal of bread and soup, she was shown to her bedroom. It was in a tower on the top floor of the house. The circular room had a four poster bed with blue sheets and trunk at the foot of it. The windows looked down on the pond, and the walls were intricately painted with pictures of mermaids and unicorns, and half men, half horses. All these creatures were near a giant castle on a cliff surrounded by mist and a great black lake.

Admiring none of these things, only staggering blindly towards the bed, Bianca laid down and covered herself up with the dark blue sheets. The second her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep and dreamed Aunt Heather was driving her in her bright red Mini towards the mysterious castle in the mist.


	6. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you soooooooo much everyone who review my past five chapters! I really love the support and feedback. (I also would greatly appreciate some more reviews!) I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!**

The blinding sunlight streaming through the tower windows woke Bianca up the next morning bright and early at 6:00. She sat up and stretched before stepping onto the plush blue carpeting around the giant four-poster bed. It felt soft and squishy beneath her bare feet, and for once, she was glad to have come to England. The tempting aroma of freshly baked sweet rolls beckoned, and after slipping into her robe, she went down the spiral stair case.

Passing the closed door of the mysterious storage room, Bianca opened the door to the kitchen. However, she immediately closed it again and quickly hid behind a sofa. Aunt Heather was on the phone, and Bianca was positive it was a conversation that was supposed to be private. Her conscience told her to go back up to bed, but curiosity got the better of her and she leaned in and listened.

"Oh, no, it's not too early, I get up at 5:30 to play with the cats...What? ... I don't know, we haven't gotten anything... you got it?! ... And...? Oh my gosh, no I won't tell her... who does that now... well I guess Professor Bones was getting a little old for that job... did it come by... yeah that's what I thought, owls were always the best. No, I'm sure they won't make her go if that's what you want... are you sure, she probably inherited some natural ability from you... well, whatever you want Carlo..."

Carlo. That was her dad her aunt was talking too.

"I don't know, I always thought Hogwarts was the best place for kids like her... Oh well, guess this is good bye... yeah..."

Bianca quickly backed away from the door and careful not to wake the sleeping cats, dashed back up the staircase. All the while, she was thinking hard. Hogwarts? What was Hogwarts? It sounded like a special school for gifted children. Why would she go to a gifted school? She was horrible at school, well, she was sure she would be great but she never applied herself. However, it didn't matter if she wanted to go to the gifted school or not, her dad had decided that she would not. Her aunt must really want her to go thought. And what did owls always do best?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the kitchen door creaking open. She faked a yawn as she strolled down the stairs innocently.

"Good morning sunshine, how did you sleep? Is the tower comfortable enough for you?"

"Hello Heather. Yes, I slept fine, the tower is wonderful... are those morning buns I smell?"

"Why yes, I baked them especially for you dear," she replied. "You can come and eat breakfast anytime you want." She turned around the leave.

"Heather?"

She turned back around. "Yes Bianca?"

Bianca stopped, unsure why she had said anything. She was about to ask Aunt Heather about the phone call. Thinking quickly, she said, "Um, nothing, I was just wondering what... we are going to do today."

Aunt Heather smiled at her. "I was just thinking I could take you around town for a little while. And I'm sure you have to get situated after your long journey." With that, she turned around to walk back into the kitchen. Over her shoulder she called, "Oh, while you're standing there doing nothing, be a dear and go grab the mail, won't you sweetie?"

With a sigh, Bianca pulled on her slippers and walked out the door and down the long driveway to the Aunt Heather's dark green mailbox. Opening the letter box, she found a few pieces of mail. She closed the flap and flipped through the envelopes. Bills, bills, advertisements, more bills, the morning paper, bills... and a letter.

It was a cream colored envelope with a wax stamp on the back. The address of the recipient was written in elaborate cursive using purple ink. It was addressed to 'Miss Bianca De Luca, 7364 Stoney Creek Lane, Lincolnshire, England.' The return address was to Hogwarts.

Bianca's heart quickened. She was right. Hogwarts did want her to come to their school! She rarely ever got letters, and each time she did, it was extremely special as a result. It looked very official, and she resisted the urge to rip it open then and there on Aunt Heather's driveway. However, she grabbed the rest of her aunt's mail and ran back up the driveway in her slippers.

Slamming the front door open, she dashed into the kitchen. "Auntie, I mean Heather, I got a letter!" she screamed. She slapped the mail down on the kitchen counter and held the letter in front of her startled aunt's face. "I never ever get mail!" she said excitedly.

Aunt Heather was skimming the front of the letter, her eyes widening as she got further and further down the page. Finally, when she read the return address up the the top left corner, her face turned pale. Her hands were shaking as she set it carefully on the countertop.

"Well, Bianca, what a, um, pleasant surprise. So, honey, what do you know about... Hogwarts. Have you heard of it at all before?"

Deciding on the spot to play dumb, she said, "No, what is it?"

"It's... sort of a school for... gifted children. I'm, well, just a little startled. I hadn't expected a letter from them for... quite some time yet."

"So you knew I was going to get a letter?"

"Yes, well, I was pretty sure you would, because your father went there as a child." she replied. "We will... have to think about it a little. For now though, let's forget about Hogwarts and have some breakfast." She grabbed the tray of morning buns and carried them out into the dinning room. Bianca followed suit and sat down at the round wooden dining table. Heather poured her some orange juice and put a bun onto her plate, along with some strawberries and a banana.

"I'm going to go set the juice back in the kitchen Bianca, ok?" she asked.

Bianca couldn't reply because her mouth was full of sticky, sweet, morning bun. However, she gave Heather a thumbs up and smiled. Her aunt returned immediately to the kitchen and shut the door. Bianca chewed happily on her breakfast. A few seconds later, Aunt Heather came back into the room, a very fake looking smile on her face.

"When you're finished, I was thinking we could take a trip into town, maybe look in some shops or something like that, stretch your legs and stuff." she said. "Ok?"

"Yeah that sounds great," she replied unenthusiastically. What about opening her very important letter?

"Lovely," Aunt Heather replied, visibly brightening. "I'll go grab my purse." She turned on her heels and walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

Quickly, and careful not the bump the table, Bianca jumped up and dashed into the kitchen to retrieve her letter. However, when she opened the door, a sorry sight awaited her. The letter was lying on the counter, soaking wet and curling at the edges. The beautiful penmanship and purple ink was smeared so she could read none of the word she could before. The pitcher of orange juice was laying on it's side next to the letter, one edge on cutting board. The juice was leaking out of the side and running down the countertops.

Bianca's eyes opened wide, unsure what to think. Aunt Heather had gone into the kitchen to put the juice away, she must have bumped the pitcher on her way out the door. How could she have not noticed?

Slowly and quietly, Bianca snuck out of the kitchen. She left her half finished morning bun on the kitchen table and sulked back into her tower.

"Bianca, where are you sweetie!? We're leaving for town right now!" screamed a voice from downstairs. Bianca sighed as she put on her coat and stomped down the stairs. To think that that morning she was happy to have come to England: It was the worst place on earth.


	7. Aunt Heather's Secret

**Wow, two chapters in the same day! I must have a lot of time on my hands! Hope you enjoy!**

"I think you will really enjoy this place up ahead darling, I come here often for a bite to eat, it's a bit of a sport's bar but they've got the best fish and chips in town." Aunt Heather exclaimed loudly over her shoulder to Bianca, who was sitting in the back of the Mini Cooper as they drove through the town. They had gone shopping for the past three hours, a very tiresome task for Bianca, who hated both shopping and her aunt. However, Heather didn't seem to notice, or she didn't care that Bianca was being extremely cold towards her. Bianca had still not told her that she had seen the orange-juice-soaked letter, but she had barely said one word to her aunt since they had left the cottage. She was an expert at shunning people: she had done it to her dad for two weeks after the divorce. She didn't have a problem doing it for a few hours.

They came to an abrupt stop in a parking lot at the side of the wooden cottage. There was a dark blue sign out front that read "The Great Dane Pub." A bell on the door jingled as they pulled open the front door. They took a seat at bar stool at the corner. Immediately, a waitress came over and filled their glasses with water. Aunt Heather ordered two fish and chips for both of them and they sat in silence. Bianca sipped her water coldly, and the only sound that could be heard in the awkward quiet was Top Gear playing on the television.

_"Tonight: I wear a hat. James wears a hat. And Richard is behind a low wall." _

"So, is there anything troubling you lately... Bianca?" asked Aunt Heather after a few moments in silence.

"Hm?"

"Well, you haven't said anything really since we left my place about three hours ago," she replied.

"No." she said.

"Just homesick honey?"

"Umhm."

"Good, well not good, but I'm glad there isn't a big problem or anything."

They drank in silence once more for a few minutes before Bianca spoke again.

"Are we staying here all day?"

"What honey, well, I was thinking that we would... why? Do you want to go home? There really isn't anything to do there."

However, Bianca was not given a chance to reply because at that moment, their food arrived. Fish and chips, steaming hot and extremely tasty looking were placed in front of two very hungry people. Suddenly, right as Bianca was about to dig into her fish, Aunt Heather reached under her plate and snatched away a piece of cream colored paper.

"Hey!" cried Bianca. Aunt Heather's eyes were skimming the paper behind her bag, so that Bianca could not see what it was. Aunt Heather's face grew pale, and suddenly grabbed her purse and the paper and stood up. She slapped some money down on the table and grabbed Bianca's arm.

"Come on Bianca, let's get out of this crazy place," she exclaimed, dragging her out the door. They jumped into the Mini and sped out of the parking lot.

"Why did we leave Heather? I was just about to eat my fish! I'm so hungry!" Bianca exclaimed.

Aunt Heather was silent, staring stonily ahead at the road.

"Is this about the paper that was stuck under my plate?"

Silence.

"What was it? It looked a little bit like the letter that I got in the mail this morning..."

"NO! You do not know what you are talking about! It was nothing like that letter! It was just... business advertising."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't know what you are getting into young lady."

"Why did we leave then?"

"That, Bianca Rosa De Luca, is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Taken aback by her aunt's sudden outburst, Bianca was considering taking no for an answer. But she was a De Luca, and they were known for their stubbornness. She was also a Thompson, and they were known for their curiosity.

"Yes it is."

"What?!"

"That letter was addressed to me. It is my business."

"You stubborn little girl, no it isn't."

"Why?"

"It just isn't, Ok? Now, leave me alone!"

"Or?"

"Or what?"

"What will you do if I don't leave you alone?"

"Bianca, please, this has been a very hard day, I need a little break to catch up. Things are happening so fast, I need to make choices and you may not be happy with them. However, I don't care. You don't understand the magnitude of what you are involving yourself in. This means the world to your father and I don't want to be the one to mess it up."

"This involves my dad?"

"Yes. Please, honey, stop with the questions for now, I need to concentrate on the road."

Bianca was silent for a little while, trying to take in all that her aunt had told her. Or not told her. However...

"I have one more question."

"Just one please."

"Where are we going?"

"Away."

Away from what? Bianca was thinking. Who kept sending her letters, sneaking them into her food and stuffing them into her aunt's mailbox? They were very desperate for her to go to Hogwarts. Aunt Heather, well Aunt Heather and her father, really didn't want her to go, but she couldn't figure out why. Suddenly, a thought came to her that would explain the secrecy, the trip, and the letters. Her mom. What if this involved her mom?

Bianca never knew exactly why her mom and dad had gotten a divorce. After she had overheard the conversation from the top of the stairs, she had assumed that something horrible had happened while they went to dinner that night. However, she never had had the guts to ask her father exactly what. Something told her that he wouldn't tell her. Her mom had complicated everything from her and her dad's relationship to making friends at school. Why could she not be complicating this mess too?

They drove for hours into the deep countryside, where they sometimes did not see another car for a half and hour at a time. With each mile further from town they got, Aunt Heather seemed to relax a little more, until she was reclining in her seat, her hand hanging out the window and a smile on her face. The sun was beginning to set, and the cool breeze blew back through the window towards Bianca in the back seat.

Suddenly, Aunt Heather screamed and swerved over to the side of the road, a cream colored envelope sticking to her face. Bianca reached forward and peeled it off while Heather slammed on the brakes. Aunt Heather snatched it out of her hand and her face grew paler than it had in the restaurant.

"They found us." she muttered. Violently, she ripped the envelope into a thousand tiny pieces, which she threw outside the car.

"Roll up all the windows!" she screamed at Bianca, who did her bidding extremely quickly, her own fear growing with every passing second. They sat in dead silence for a few minutes, the forest casting eerie shadows in the setting sunlight.

Aunt Heather suddenly gave a scream, as the sunroof opened and thousands of cream colored envelopes poured into the car, flooding them in a sea of paper. Bianca grabbed at one and tore it open, while her Aunt opened the doors to sweep the letters out. She gave a gasp as Bianca unfolded it and reached towards her to grab it away, but sighed and sat back when she realized how hopeless her attempt would be.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmaster: Albus Severus Potter (Order of Merlin Second Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump) _

_Dear Miss De Luca,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Rose Weasley_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Bianca's mouth dropped open. Surely, this was a joke. A school for wizards and witches? If it was a prank, it was the most elaborate one she had ever seen. However, when she looked over at her aunt, she knew immediately that this was no hoax.

"I believe," began Aunt Heather, "That I have a story to tell you."


	8. The Story

_"Your father met your mother when she was 17 years old. She was a beautiful young girl, the kind all the boys were going crazy over at the time. He saw her at the neighborhood park one day and fell head over heels in love. He sent her flowers in the mail, but refused to put his name on them, he was so shy. However, he knew that Angela was the one for him. _

_One day, while he was putting a letter in her mailbox, she looked out her bedroom window and saw him. Right away, she knew this young boy was her secret admirer. And she loved him too. They got married when they were in their twenties. It was a private affair, a romantic wedding in a neighbor's garden. A few years later, they had you, Bianca. Angela was so happy, all that she had ever wanted was a baby girl to call her own. By this time, they had moved to Italy, to Lake Como, from Angela's home in England. They lived for 16 years in harmony. However, one night three months ago while they were out at a fancy restaurant for an anniversary meal, a man with a gun walked into the building. Your mother was so scared, but your father stopped the man just in time. The man went to jail._

_Normally, saving your wife's life would make her love you even more, however, by stopping the man with the gun, your father let out his one great secret, the one he had been hiding from your mother since the day he met her: he was a wizard._

_Not the kind of fantasy wizards that you children get in fairy tales, but a real wizard. Your mother was a Muggle, meaning she had no magical powers. Wizards live in hiding, and as a result, Muggles like your mom don't know they exist. A wizard law has been in place for many years to hide them from the non-magical world. When your dad was a child, he was raised by a mom who was a witch and a dad who was a wizard. He knew about his powers when he was very young, and when he turned eleven, he went to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school where young witches and wizards learn to use their natural abilities. _

_However, when he met your mother, he gave up all his magic in order to live in peace with her. He only used them in one occasion while your mother was around. It was in Paris about two years before their divorce. An ashwinder, which is a dangerous magical creature, spotted your father and charged at him. He used a spell to protect him and your mother, along with all the Muggles in the surrounding square. _

_When he stunned the man in the restaurant that day in Italy, he explained everything to your mother. She was so furious at him for hiding this from her for so long that she left. Your dad was depressed for so long, he promised never to go back to the magical world because it had cost him the woman he loved. He knew that there was a very good chance that you would have enough magical blood in you to become a witch. He also made a pact that he would do everything in his power to stop you from going to Hogwarts and find out about your ability to do magic. _

_You scared him that morning when you told him it was your eleventh birthday. When you turn eleven is the age that you get your Hogwarts letter. In order to escape, he sent you to me; your only living magical relative near Italy. Yes that's right, I am a witch. And as you probably guessed by this point, Mr. Clearwater is a wizard. He teaches charms at Hogwarts and is the head of the Ravenclaw house. You will learn all about Hogwarts later. First things first, I need to call your dad and tell him about this. He will be very disappointed, but I will make him see reason. No one can escape their destiny, and you are not a exception. We will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy all of your school supplies. I will send an owl to Ms. Weasley tonight. We should drive back to the house now. I believe I have a lot of explaining to do." _

**So... did you like it? I hope so, but please tell me in a review! Remember, reviews make a writer happy, and a happy writer writes faster! :) Thanks for reading everyone!**


	9. Late Night Confessions

Bianca lay face down on the dark blue bedspread in Aunt Heather's tower, her head buried in the luxurious pillows. Her whole life had been turned upside-down in a flurry of a thousand letters. The life she once had was down the drain. She. Was. A. Witch. In her past life as Bianca De Luca the small town Italian girl, witches were a character from fairy tales in story books that her father read her before bed time. However, in her new life she was Bianca De Luca, a girl from her childhood fantasies with powers she could never begin to dream of. But yet...

She grabbed her robe and flew down the stairs. Throwing open the door to her aunt's bedroom, she stood with her hair in a messy bun and her too big robe dragging on the floor behind her bare feet. Aunt Heather sat up in her bed as Bianca threw herself into the room.

"How do you know if I'm really magical?"

"Bianca, what are you doing here at 2:00 AM?"

"How do you know?"

"How do I know? Well, it's not as difficult as you might think. Has anything ever happened to you that you didn't mean to do?"

"Um..."

"Think hard Bianca."

"Well, when I was running to the train station, I made a branch fall on this mean girl I hate. She was teasing me and I was in a hurry, so... I don't even know what happened," she finished helplessly.

"And there you go," smiled Aunt Heather. "I know an even more reliable way to know if you are a witch. Hogwarts would not have written to you if you weren't. You had no reason to worry. Now, go back to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day. We are going shopping bright and early."

Bianca turned around to leave the room and began to close the door. However, slowly she stopped and pulled it back open. "Auntie?"

"Yes?"

"What house were you in?"

Aunt Heather had spent the rest of the evening explaining everything she could think of about the magical world and Hogwarts, including the difference between the four houses.

"Wha... well, I wasn't expecting that question at this hour of the night. Actually, I guess it is technically morning. If you must know, I was a Ravenclaw. Head girl in my day. Have a good night Bianca."

"Good night Auntie."

She closed the door with a quiet thud and padded back up the stairs. She lay down on the bed and smashed her head with her pillow, trying desperately to block out her ever racing thoughts.


	10. Acceptance

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, I knew what I wanted this chapter to be, I just couldn't find a way to phrase it. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like it!**

"Hello, yes this is Heather speaking. What? Are you sure it's the best idea... Oh. Well, she's over in the kitchen, one sec... BIANCA! SOMEONE WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU! Yes, she will be right over."

Bianca looked up from her breakfast of oatmeal and toast when Aunt Heather screamed for her from the living room. With a sigh, she set down her cup of coffee and hurried into the living room where her aunt stood with her arm outstretched, a telephone in her hand.

"It's for you dear," she said. "Your father would like to speak with you."

Bianca stood shock still. Her dad hated more than anything else the wizarding world, and his one and only daughter had just learned she was a witch. Aunt Heather must have telephoned him last night and told him everything. Would he be mad? Why else would he want to talk to her? However, Aunt Heather was beckoning her towards the phone, and she had no choice but to pick it up and answer.

"Hello...?"

"Bianca, flower, how are you doing in England sweetie?"

Her dad had called her his flower. That was his pet name for her, and it had been since she was two years old. He never called her that when he was mad. He sounded genuinely concerned for her welfare. Thing were looking up. Maybe Heather hadn't told him yet.

"Just fine Papa, Aunt Heather has been very kind to me."

"How was your journey? Did you make it on time?"

"Yes, it was just fine. Aunt Heather sent one of her friends to help me catch my trains. He met me in Italy and left once we got to London."

"Good, good. Has Heather told you?"

"... told me what?"

He gave a loud sigh. "She told me the news last night. You got your letter to Hogwarts. I assume she told you everything you need to know."

"You aren't... mad?"

"No, well maybe just a little, but Heather made me see reason. Hogwarts was never going to let you get away, I should have accepted that long ago. I should have been the one to tell you about the wizarding world, I should have been the one to take you shopping in Diagon Alley, I should have been the one to drop you off on your first day of school at the train station. However, I was selfish, and now I can't do that for you."

"You can't?"

"No, Heather will take you to everywhere you need to go. I still don't think I can live like I used to, with magic. I will send all of your things to Heather's, you can live with her from now until you go to school in September. I will write to you as often as I can."

"I know Papa."

"I love you flower, you know that right? No matter what happens?"

"I know that Papa. I love you too."

"Bye Bianca, I will talk to you later." And the phone went dead.

Bianca stood there, the phone in her hand, and looked up at Aunt Heather. There were tears in her aunt's eyes.

"Did he tell you sweetie? He told me he was fine with the news last night when I told him. You're going to live with me now."

"I know, he told me too."

"Good, I think things turned out as good as they possibly could have. Grab your bags and your shopping list, we are going to Diagon Alley."


	11. Diagon Alley

The Mini Cooper screeched to a halt outside a group of grubby building on Charing Cross Road. A tiny book shop with a 'Sorry, we're closed' sign hanging out front was next too a dark looking pub and a boarded up record shop. Aunt Heather stepped out, her bright cloak and flashy car earning glares from the passing pedestrians. She confidently strode over to the other side of the car and opened Bianca's door for her, seemingly oblivious of their shady surroundings.

Bianca looked around, a little nervous. This grimy street was very different from the bustling, glamorous marketplace that Aunt Heather had been describing on the long car ride to London. Where were the bustling crowds? The crowded shops? The excitement and color? All that she could see were the dark buildings and a few people hurrying by the shops with their heads down.

Suddenly, Aunt Heather grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the middle building. Bianca gave a startled squeak and her aunt clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Try not to cause a stir," she whispered into Bianca's ear.

"Yeah, like we're totally inconspicuous right now," she responded sarcastically. "Where is this magical shopping mall anyways?"

"You see that pub honey?" she responded. "It's invisible to Muggles, Diagon Alley is just through the back. Follow me and try to act normal."

"Being normal is my specialty," she replied evenly, following Aunt Heather as she strolled towards the pub with a sign on the door stating that it was called The Leaky Cauldron. "Aside from me being a genius witch child."

Aunt Heather gave an exasperated sigh and looked around the street. After thoroughly examining their surroundings, she opened the door to the building and pulled Bianca inside after her. The pub appeared no different on the inside from what it looked like on the outside: small, grubby, and dark. However, all the people sitting at the bar wore bright colored cloaks like Aunt Heather. They were drinking a plethora of strange colored beverages while talking and laughing. A tall man with wild gray hair and striking blue eyes stood at the bar, passing out cups and occasionally sharing a crooked toothed smile. When they entered, he flashed them a smile and called out, "Hello Ms. Thompson!"

"Hello Jack! How are you doing?"

"Just fine, same as always. Care for a drink?"

"No thanks, I have to take this one to Diagon Alley. School shopping, you know the drill."

"Sure thing, just head out back. See you later?"

"Maybe."

"Good luck finding everything!"

They walked away and headed to a walled courtyard out the back of the shop. Weeds and vines climbed up a brick wall next to a dustbin. Aunt Heather took her wand out of her owl covered bag and stared at the wall, muttering under her breath.

"Third from left above the dustbin... Yes! We are in business! Welcome to Diagon Alley Bianca!"

The brick wall gave a shudder from years of use and slowly, the bricks began to rearrange themselves. An archway began to form and a world of color and noise enveloped the small, overgrown courtyard. Bianca's mouth dropped open as the wizarding world's greatest shopping center unfolded before her very eyes. Hundreds of witches and wizards milled around small storefronts with brightly colored items in stalls on the streets.

Aunt Heather turned to her with a huge smile plastered on her face. "So, where to first?"

Throughout the remainder of the morning, they snaked from shop to shop collecting everything on Bianca's list, and after stopping at Gringotts a second time, they picked up several things she didn't need but desperately wanted. She grabbed some extendable ears and headless hats from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and Self-Defensive Spellwork from Flourish and Blotts as well as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived: A Complete Biography. After shopping for three hours, both of them desperately wanted a break. They collapsed into two chairs outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour and each ordered giant sundaes from the owner, Augustus Fortescue, Florean's son.

"Well, I think we are doing pretty good on that list of your's, but there are a few things we still have to get. Let's see, we need to get you a pet and... well, that's it except for a wand from Ollivander's. We'll save that for last," said Aunt Heather. "First though, lets eat these delicious sundaes. I'm famished!" They dug into the creamy goodness and ate in silence while the crowd scrambled around them.

They finished them quickly and set off again, shopping bags in tow. Even though some held enormous items, all the bags were the size of a regular sized piece of paper. This was because they had been magically expanded on the inside, just like Mr. Clearwater's suitcase, Aunt Heather explained. This made carrying them infinitely easier.

Slowly, they made there way over to Magical Menagerie to find Bianca a pet. A bell jingled on the door as they entered, but the ring was muted by the cacophony coming from inside. A terrible stench overcame them, and Bianca resisted the urge to plug her nose and back out the door. However, she did not want to disappoint Aunt Heather who had insisted that this was the best place to find a pet.

According to the list of school supplies, she was allowed to bring a cat, owl, or toad.

"Now, here we are, let's find you a pet. I don't think you want a toad, they don't ever do anything and everyone will think you are a loser before they get to know you." After catching Bianca's shocked look, Aunt Heather replied, "Well, it's true. Owls are okay, but how 'bout a cat?"

"I've always wanted a cat," replied Bianca. It was true, she had always stopped to pet the alley cats in Italy but her mom was allergic so they never got a a cat themselves.

"Great, cats are wonderful! I love cats!" exclaimed Aunt Heather.

"I never could have guessed," said Bianca sarcastically.

Suddenly, a voice came from a back room. "Hello, I'll be right with you!"

A woman appeared in front of the counter with a rat on her shoulder. Her gray hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she wore a pair of brown reading glasses on a chain around her neck. She wore a lilac cloak over a gray dress and brown pointed boots.

"Thank you for stopping in at Magical Menagerie, my name is Helena Branstone, how may I help you?" She peered over the counter at Bianca. "Shopping for Hogwarts are you?"

"Yes she is. She would like to see your selection of cats."

"Certainly, just follow me," she said as she walked around the counter and towards a side room. They crossed the threshold and found countless cats playing in the sunbeams. A giant tower was covered in catnip mice and a pink walkway lead from the ground up and around the ceiling. All the kittens were full of energy, tumbling over the floor and clawing at one another. However, one cat sat in the shadows on the side of the room. It was blue/gray colored and had deep brown eyes that stared at the three of them as they entered the room with a curious and knowing expression.

"That one." said Bianca.

"What?" asked Ms. Branstone.

"How much does that one cost?" she asked pointing at the cat in the corner.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not sure you want that one. It's a stray, we don't know where it came from. It's probably at least six years old. A young girl like you wants a kitten like these," she exclaimed gesturing at the rambunctious kittens dashing around their feet.

"No, I want that cat. How much does she cost?"

"Um, are you sure sweetie?"

"Very."

"Fine, whatever you wish. She's twelve Galleons."

Bianca handed over the money and scooped the cat up. It happily melted into her arms and gave contented purr.

"She likes you Bianca. What will you name her?" Aunt Heather asked.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied. "Lets go get my wand now."

They left the shop the way they came and made their way up the cobbled streets with Bianca's new cat tucked under her arm. After a short walk, Aunt Heather stopped in front of a shabby building with peeling gold letters above the door. A lone wand sat on a faded cushion in the windowsill.

Aunt Heather opened the door without hesitation and Bianca stepped inside along with her. Her gaze drifted upwards towards the thousands of narrow boxes piled up on shelves the stacked up to the ceiling. The silence was immense, and Bianca felt like she was being constricted by the dusty air.

Suddenly, a shadow moved from the back room and a quiet voice rang out like a bell in the silence.

"Hello, welcome to Ollivander's," it said. An old man with white hair and silvery eyes stepped into the room. Bianca's fingers tingled as a feeling of magic overcame her.

"Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC," Bianca added.

"What?" inquired the old man.

"I um, read your sign," she responded sheepishly.

"Heather Thompson, 10 1/2 inches, Pear wood and Phoenix Feather Core," the old man said quietly as if that explained everything.

"Yes," Aunt Heather said. "This is Bianca De Luca, my niece, she is starting at Hogwarts in the fall and needs a wand."

"De Luca, I knew your father. Carlo De Luca, 11 inches, Black Walnut and Unicorn Core. Doomed love, always so sad.

Bianca clenched her fists and stood like a statue. Mr. Ollivander did not seem to notice, and instead was climbing up a ladder and grabbing boxes left and right. Aunt Heather gave Bianca an exasperated look and an expression that clearly stated that this would be over soon. She obviously liked Mr. Ollivander even less than Bianca. He was extremely creepy and she shuddered as his delicate fingers flew over the shelves.

The old man handed her a box. She opened it and pulled out a wand and set in down awkwardly on the counter.

"Which is your wand hand?"

"Uh, my right hand."

"9 1/4 inches, Cypress with a Phoenix Feather Core, pleasantly springy. Give it a try."

Bianca was unsure what to do, but feeling a little bit foolish, she twirled it in her right hand. Mr. Ollivander immediately snatched it away and replaced it.

"Hawthorn, 12 1/2 inches, Unicorn Hair Core, quite rigid."

She barely had time to pick it up before he took it away again.

"14 inches, Maple and Dragon Heartstring, pliable."

"Unicorn and Poplar, 10 inches, rather bendy."

"11 1/4 inches, Ash with a Phoenix Feather Core, swishy."

None of these wands seemed to give Mr. Ollivander the desired effect, whatever that was. She was turning bright red and was quite embarrassed. How long could this possibly take?

"10 3/4 inches, Beech Wood with a Dragon Heartstring Core, supple."

Bianca gave it a half-hearted wave, and suddenly, her hand started tingling. A stack of wands on the opposite wall began levitating as she raised the wand higher and higher. However, just as abruptly began, the boxes crashed to the floor, wands popping out left and right. This got Bianca's face really burning.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"No need to say sorry, you just found your wand young lady!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. "That will be seven Galleons."

Aunt Heather handed him the money and picked up a small box that the old man had delicately placed her new wand in. As they were on their way out the door, Mr. Ollivander suddenly turned back towards them.

"Ma'am?"

"Hm?"

"That's a lovely cat you've got there."

"... Thank you Mr. Ollivander."

They turned around again and strolled out of the shop, bags and cat in tow. Bianca felt suddenly like she belonged in this new and exciting world. She was a real witch now.


	12. Submersion

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry about the long delay between the last few chapters, I've been having an amazingly busy summer! I appreciate everyone for sticking with the story, and I hope you enjoy (and review!) this next chapter! :)**

The next month with Aunt Heather was filled with excitement and anticipation, as Bianca prepared to depart for Hogwarts on September 1st. However, a hole in her heart was slowly opening up with every passing day. Her trunks from home had arrived a week after her conversation with her father, and he had written to her twice a week just as he had promised. She had been ecstatic to finally get all her books and clothes back, but with each item she unpacked from her suitcase, a shadow of her past life in Italy was added to the cloud of longing that followed her everywhere she went. No matter how immersed in the wizarding world she became, no matter how many books she devoured from Aunt Heather's countless bookshelves, she longed for her father and her home on Lake Como.

However, after a month of preparation and homesickness, September 1st had arrived at last. Last minute preparations were in place, as both Aunt Heather and Bianca scrambled around the cottage, throwing school supplies into her new trunk. Bianca placed her protective dragon-hide gloves into the dark brown trunk, grabbed a stack of glass phials that needed cleaning, and began rapidly descending the spiral stairs. As she stepped off the bottom rung, she let out a little gasp as she flew face first towards the floor. A hiss and angry "MEROW!" came from the floor underneath her feet and a blue-gray blur flew out from under her. She thrust her hands out in front of her to stop her fall and landed on the ground with a "Thump!" Her glass phials went flying and shattered all over the wood floor.

"NOCCIOLA!" she screamed. The cat sat inquisitively on the bottom rung of the staircase, it's hazel brown eyes aimed in her direction.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered under her breath as she scrambled to her feet. "Auntie!"

"I'm coming honey, what's the matter?" came a voice from the storage room. Aunt Heather strode into the room wearing a brown dress and a bright blue cloak and stopped suddenly when she saw the scattered glass. Her eyes drifted over to Bianca sitting on the stairs, then to the broken glass, and finally to Nocciola who was grooming her fur on the floor below Bianca. A look of comprehension came over her face as she pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"Scourgify," she said and the glass vanished. "I have some old phials in the storage room that you can borrow from my years at Hogwarts. They may need cleaning, but you can do that later once you get to school. We are running late and need to leave in ten minutes or less."

She pocketed her wand and turned back towards the storage room. Bianca heard her mumble under her breath as she left the room, "One day, that cat will be the death her."

Bianca shooed Nocciola out of the room and climbed back up the stairs. She grabbed her heavy trunk and dragged it into the parlor. By the time she got downstairs, Aunt Heather was waiting impatiently by the door, tapping her foot anxiously.

"I nearly missed the train in my fourth year, I do not want a repeat of that experience," she scolded.

"Sorry Heather," she replied. Setting her trunks down, she reached down and scooped Nocciola up into her arms. Aunt Heather levitated her trunks out the the car and enlarged the boot. While she stacked the trunks, Bianca sat down in the front seat with Nocciola on her lap. She reclined the seat, stuck her wand in her back pocket, and pulled out a thick book, settling down for a long ride to London.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

"Bianca, wake up sweetie, we're in London now! Oh come on, you've been sleeping the entire way here, I need some help with your tru... GET YOUR STUPID CAT OFF ME!" Bianca opened her eyes to find the car parked outside of King's Cross Station. Aunt Heather was standing up with her door opened, looking quite cross as Nocciola groomed herself in the front seat.

"That cat of your's attacked me as soon as we pulled into the parking lot and started clawing at my new sweater! Get that terrible beast off my seat! And when you're finished dealing with that horrible, spastic creature of your's, give me a hand with your trunks. I can't levitate them with all these Muggles milling around."

Bianca grimaced as she lifted the largest trunk and limped into the train station. A man who worked at the station noticed her discomfort and pushed a luggage trolley in her direction. She breathed a sigh of relief as she set the trunk down on the cart. He tipped his hat and walked off in the other direction, casting a strange glance back towards Nocciola when he thought Bianca wasn't looking and shrugged. Evidently, he had seen stranger.

Aunt Heather set Bianca's second trunk down on the trolley with an exasperated huff and turned towards her.

"I'm assuming you have no idea how to get to the platform?" she asked.

"Huh?" replied Bianca, pulling her ticket out of her pocket. Come to think of it, she hadn't given the tickets a glance except for when she stuffed it into her pocket this morning. Studying the cursive printing, she read the number of the platform the train was leaving from: 9 3/4. She had never been to this train station before and yet she was quite sure that there was no such thing as Platform Nine and Three Quarters. That would have been absolutely ridiculous. There must be some mistake.

"It doesn't exist," she told Aunt Heather confidently. "There must have been a misprint. Tell me the right platform and I can push this there myself. You probably need to get home for lunch and it's a long drive to your place."

"This is the wizarding world, we do not have any so-called 'misprints.' Your train leaves in thirty minutes from Platform 9 3/4, no matter how absurd that may sound."

"How do you suggest I get there?"

"Why don't you follow me?" Aunt Heather replied, setting off at a brisk pace towards platforms nine and ten. Bianca followed behind her pushing the luggage cart behind her. As they neared the platforms, she began to feel less and less out of place. A few other families wearing cloaks and pushing owls and trunks around on their trollies began to fill the station. Aunt Heather stopped between platforms nine and ten and waited for Bianca to catch up. A family of four in matching yellow cloaks was nearing the wall between the platforms.

"Watch the yellow cloaks but don't stare. We don't want to attract attention." whispered Aunt Heather.

Bianca rolled her eyes. They already were getting quite a few stares and second glances from the passing Muggles. There were plenty of abnormal people in London, but it wasn't everyday that a gathering of people wearing cloaks with pet owls gathered in the train station. However, she didn't stare like Aunt Heather asked.

The tallest boy who had dark brown hair, walked up to the section of wall about 3/4 of the way between the signs for platforms nine and ten. He leaned casually against the wall. He cast a smug look towards his little sister with two short pigtails and suddenly vanished into thin air. Bianca gave a little "Oh!" and the girl in the yellow cloak's bright blue eyes grew wide.

"How did he... did he just... vanish?" Bianca stuttered to Aunt Heather.

She gave Bianca an enthusiastic smile: "Welcome to the wizarding world. This is only the beginning." Bianca turned back towards the barrier, her eyes like dinner plates, just in time to see the yellow-cloaked girl disappear with her mom. Finally, the tall man cast a wary glance behind him before pushing the trolley into the wall and vanishing as well. Bianca looked all around the station, but apparently, the passing Londoners either didn't notice the disappearing act, or they didn't care. She assumed the former.

Bianca was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Aunt Heather pushing the luggage trolley towards the barrier. She was jolted from her thoughts by the giant clock chiming 10:30. Hugging Nocciola tighter, she jogged off after her aunt.

"Did you see the MacDonald's? They were in the yellow cloaks, that's because they're proud Hufflepuffs, both parents and the oldest son were sorted into it, they show their colors every chance they get. We're going to do the exact same thing as them."

"We're just going to walk into the wall?"

"And hope that the Muggles don't notice," Aunt Heather added. "Follow me and act casual."

Bianca resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Pushing the luggage in front of her, Aunt Heather strolled towards the wall. Bianca followed behind holding her franticly struggling cat. She had to admit, besides her unusual clothing, Aunt Heather looked like any other commuter at the station. Both of them stopped next to the wall and stood next to each other. Aunt Heather leaned in close and whispered into Bianca's ear:

"On my count we're going to lean onto the wall. Hold it there for a few seconds and you'll emerge on the correct platform. I'll help you load your trunks and find a seat. We still have thirty minutes until the train leaves."

Bianca gave a nervous nod.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3!"

Both of them leaned back and pressed onto the wall. Bianca felt the solid barrier behind her and immediately doubted Aunt Heather's claims. What if this was all some grand practical joke?

Suddenly she was leaning into nothingness, flailing her arms to try and get her balance. A pair of arms were behind her, steadying her. She turned around and looked into the smiling face of Mr. MacDonald.

"Is this one your's Heather?" he asked pleasantly.

"Richard, it's always wonderful to see you! How's the family?"

"We're doing wonderful, thank you. Nick is just starting his fifth year, he's doing extremely well in school, I wouldn't be surprised if he gets 12 O.W.L.s. Hazel's doing well at work, she just got a promotion. The Ministry is treating her well. And Penny is very anxious to get to Hogwarts, aren't you Penny?"

The small girl with pigtails hid behind her mom and blushed.

"Now who is this?" he questioned again, flashing a bright smile.

"Oh yes, this is my niece, Bianca. She has been visiting me the last month from Italy where she and her father live. This is going to be her first year and she is very excited."

Bianca was thankful that she didn't elaborate on her family issues.

"She's a half-and-half," Aunt Heather added cheerfully, "And she speaks very good English."

"Lovely," he replied. "Welcome to Great Britain, Bianca. I hope you get sorted into Hufflepuff. Both my wife and I, along with Nick, were in it, it's a wonderful house. Your aunt will have to owl me after the sorting. I'm sorry our reunion has been so short but I really must go help Hazel out with the trunks."

With that, he turned around and headed down the platform towards his wife and kids who were loading their trunks onto the train. As soon as he left, Aunt Heather turned towards Bianca and said,

"Richard and I were in the same year at Hogwarts. As he said, he was in Hufflepuff and I was in Ravenclaw so we didn't see much of each other during school, except when he was head boy. After we left school, we got in touch more. He's a very nice guy."

"From what I've heard most Hufflepuffs are."

"You've heard right," she replied. "Hufflepuffs are some of the nicest people you will ever meet, however they are the least recognized house. Even after Cedric Diggery in the war, I'm assuming you've read about the war, Hufflepuffs have been forgotten."

"Yeah, I read through that book you have, I think it was called Before the War: The Second Rise of Voldemort."

"That would be correct."

"I'm not sure I want to be in Hufflepuff."

"The sorting hat will decide for you."

They returned to standing in silence, while Bianca took in the sights and sounds of her second purely magical environment. Many families milled around, loading trunks and cages onto the red train cars, fumbling with wands and owls, and flapping their brightly colored cloaks. Suddenly, a bell clanged nearby, and the engine started to blow smoke. Aunt Heather glanced at her watch. Bianca peered over her shoulder. She had never noticed this watch before, and could not make sense of it. It was covered in stars and planets, and had strange symbols around the edges and five hands. Aunt Heather seemed to make sense of it however, and immediately began hurrying Bianca towards the train.

"Five minutes or less until the train leaves. You need to get on now in order to get a good compartment!"

"I don't know anyone!"

"You'll make friends quickly. Now hurry! I'll never forgive myself if you miss the train your first year!"

Aunt Heather found a half-full compartment and levitated Bianca's two trunks up to the ledge. She climbed up the ladder and stood on the balcony. The engine let out a final puff of smoke and started to accelerate down the tracks. The platform was suddenly full of waving witches and wizards, some crying into handkerchiefs, some screaming names at the top of their lungs. Bianca scanned the crowd for Aunt Heather. She found her standing alone, smiling broadly and waving at her. As the train started to disappear, she gave Bianca a thumbs up and mouthed "Have fun!" Bianca smiled and waved back as the scarlet engine disappeared into the British countryside.


	13. An Unexpected Enemy

Bianca continued waving long after King's Cross Station had disappeared from view. Finally, she lowered her arm and grabbed her trunk. Hopefully, the compartment still had a few seats left.

She left the balcony and opened the door to the car. A rush of warm air greeted her, a wonderful relief after standing out in the brisk autumn breeze. Much to her disappointment, however, five people filled all of the seats in the compartment. Two girls sat on one of the seats together, while the three others scrunched together on the remaining seat. One of the girls had striking red hair and bright blue eyes. Her face was covered in freckles, and she already had her robes on. The other girl had dark brown hair which was pulled back into a neat ponytail. A pair of dark green glasses sat on her nose, highlighting her emerald eyes. She wore jeans and a blue t-shirt, along with a confident smile. The three girls on the floor looked up at the others in awe. All five heads turned towards Bianca when the compartment door opened.

"Um, hi," she stuttered.

"Hello! Are you a first year too?" asked the brunette pleasantly.

"Er, yes," she replied. "And I'll just leave now, I see this compartment is full." She moved towards the door.

"Oh, no need to leave! It's such a wonderful opportunity for us first years to get to know each other! What's your name and where are you from?"

"I'm Bianca De Luca, and um, I'm from Italy."

"Italy, wow! These three girls are Millie, Eva, and Grace," she explained, gesturing to each of them in turn. "And that's Gwen," she said, pointing to the red-head.

"Hi," the girl exclaimed. "Actually, my name is Gwendolyn, but that's a little long, so I just prefer Gwen."

"She's a Weasley," the brunette added. "And I'm Alyssa. Alyssa Potter." Noticing Bianca's expression, she continued. "What? Surely you've heard of the famous Potter family. James Potter is my dad, and his dad was Harry Potter."

"Yes I've read about you."

"I'm going to be a Gryffindor like my father was. The house of the brave and courageous. All of the Potters are brave, it's just a family thing. What house are you going to be in?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I was hoping to be in Ravenclaw, that sounds nice."

"Oh, with all the brainy people? Soooooo boring! That's where you get stuck if you don't have any other talents. I'm brave and smart, that's why I'll be in Gryffindor. Haven't you heard of Hermione Granger? If she was only smart, she would have been a Ravenclaw. However, she was brave AND smart, so she got sorted into Gryffindor. It's just a better house."

"Have you ever heard of Luna Lovegood?" Bianca countered. Her face was burning and she was bubbling over with anger. Howe dare this girl insult her Aunt Heather's house?! Grabbing her trunk, she marched over to the other door out of the compartment. "I would love to chat more, but clearly a worthless nerd like me is unworthy of your Potterness's presence. I'll see you around school, or maybe not. I mean, who would ever want to hang around with a stuck-up brat like you?" With that, she stormed out the compartment. She slammed the door, but not before glancing back at Alyssa's shocked face. Bianca grinned smugly. She would just have to find another place to sit.

The first compartment she tried was full of four older boys laughing at a magazine that one of them was holding. Bianca snuck through as quickly as she could. The next one she tried had a tall blond girl and a muscular brunette boy in it. They were holding hands and gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Bianca shut the door awkwardly. The third compartment was full of older boys laughing and talking while they munched on sweets. Among them was Nick MacDonald. He gave her a pleasant wave before she moved on to a different compartment. Finally, the fourth one was nearly empty. A small blond girl sat in the corner, staring out the window. An apple was in her hand, and she had a small brown owl on a cage on top of a battered trunk. She was already in her school robes, and she gave a slight jump as Bianca entered the room.

"Hi," said Bianca shyly. "Is this compartment full or may I sit here with you?"

"Uh, no, I'm just sitting by myself. You can join me," she replied, scooting over on the bench. She also pushed her trunks over so that Bianca could sit down on the other seat.

"Thanks," said Bianca, setting Nocciola down on her seat. She gave an angry 'MEROW!' before scampering under the seats. "I've been looking all over for one that wasn't full."

The girl nodded and turned back towards the window. Bianca squirmed in discomfort. She didn't have anything to do or read, all of her books were packed away deep on the bottom of her trunks. The silence enveloped the room like a cloud, and the awkwardness made Bianca cringe with every passing second. Finally, out of desperation, she exclaimed loudly and spontaneously,

"I used to live in Italy!" Immediately after the words left her mouth, her face burned red. How embarrassing! The girl must think she was insane! Oddly though, the girl turned towards her and smiled.

"I've always wanted to go to Italy. I've just lived in England all my life though, which is pretty boring. My name is Kathlyn, although most people just call me Kate. What's your name?"

"Bianca," she replied, "And I'm assuming you're a first year as well."

"Yep," Kate said. "But I don't know what house I'm going to be in. My mum and dad were both magical, so I guess I'm pretty lucky you know, to grow up always knowing I was going to Hogwarts."

"Oh. My dad is a wizard, but my mom was a muggle."

"Yeah, most people are like that. Was it cool to live in Italy?"

"It was... well I don't know. It wasn't this wonderful vacation spot like it is for most people, to me it was home. Like, your home is England. To me it's a vacation coming here. I really liked living there, although I'm excited to get to school."

"Cool." Kate replied. They sat in silence for a while until Nocciola poked her head out from under the seat.

"Lovely cat you have there. What's her name?"

"Um, thanks. Her name is Nocciola, which is Italian for hazelnut. I named her that because of her eyes. You have a very nice owl."

"Thanks. But actually, it's my brother's old owl. That's one of the downsides of living in an all-magical family: everything you own is hand-me-downs. His name's Augustus."

"He's rather cute," said Bianca, stroking his feathers.

"Thanks," Kate replied. The two sat happily, discussing their families, their friends at home, and their worries about school until the food trolley came by. After some urging from Kate, she bought a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. They spent the next hour laughing as they ate their way through the packet, occasionally shuddering in disgust at some unusual flavors. Bianca nearly puked after Kate dared her to eat what turned out to be a vomit flavored bean. Soon, the train began to near the castle, and Bianca left to change into her school robes. When she came back, Kate was holding and stroking Nocciola while the cat purred contently. As she sat back down again, Kate exclaimed,

"I really hope you're in my house."

"Same here," responded Bianca. Talking with Kate was just as easy as talking to Lucia back home. She was kind, funny, and knowledgable about the wizarding world. Bianca truly wanted to spend all of her years at Hogwarts with her in the same house. Hopefully, everyone else at Hogwarts was as friendly as Kate, and much kinder than Alyssa Potter, she thought as the train neared the station.

"Why are we stopping? The castle is still over that way a little bit," Bianca asked as the train began braking.

"We get off at the Hogsmeade station and the first years take boats to the castle. The older years... well, I don't know about them but they get off here too."

Sure enough, as the train came to a stop and the students began pilling off, a voice exclaimed, "First years, first years, line up over here please!" An older woman with light red- gray hair pulled back into a neat bun and a dark brown robe was standing on the edge of the platform. Her kind smile and twinkling eyes beckoned the wide-eyed first years over. Bianca and Kate stepped off the train and stepped into the messy line that was forming behind the lady. When Bianca looked behind her, Alyssa Potter and her clique stepped off the train and strode over to stand in line behind her and Kate. Alyssa looked confidently in the direction of the older woman, while Gwen twirled her wand, a bored expression on her face. When the train finished unloading, and the older years had gone down a separate path, the woman held her hands up over the line of first years, and a hush fell over the tittering crowd.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade station! My name is Professor Weasley and I am the deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts. We are going to be taking boats across the lake so that we may arrive for the sorting. And on that note..." she reached down and set a pair of dark orange spectacles that were hanging on a chain on her neck on the brim of her nose. "Headmaster Potter,"

"That's my uncle," Alyssa whispered smugly to her friends.

Professor Weasley continued: "Headmaster Potter has something he wished me to say about the sorting to all of you." She unrolled a small scroll and cleared her throat.

"Dear First Years: First of all, welcome to Hogwarts! It is my wish that you come to love it dearly over the next seven years you call it your home. Secondly, I know it is extremely nerve-racking when you are about to be sorted: I remember quivering in fright my first year! However, there is no need to be nervous. All you must do is place to sorting hat on your head and it will tell you the house you will be in. I would suggest taking the boat ride as an opportunity to think about your personal values. As the late Albus Dumbledore said, 'It is our choices that show who we are more than our abilities.' I hope each and every one of you enjoys your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

With that, she rolled the scroll back up, took her glasses off her nose, and announced that they should follow her. They formed a messy line and waddled after her like a flock of baby ducks following their mother. After a short stroll, they ended up on the bank of a huge black lake. A dozen or so small wooden boats crowded the shoreline.

"No more than four to a boat!" the commanding voice of Professor Weasley announced. Kate and Bianca scrambled towards one of the small boats.

"Ahem, young ladies, that means you!" she scolded as she glared at Alyssa Potter and four others including Gwen trying to squeeze into one boat.

"I'm quite sure that you do not want to spend your sorting ceremony soaking wet."

Alyssa glared at one girl and she scampered off and joined another boat with three other girls in it. Professor Weasley climbed into her own boat and waved her wand. Slowly, all the boats with passengers in them moved out into the open water. A collective gasp went up as the castle came into view. The giant turrets and gaping apertures in the main section of the building made it appear colossal. It loomed over head like a giant. Bianca felt immediately like she was sitting in Aunt Heather's painting, as lanterns flickered on at the bow of all of the boats, casting a eerie glow on the great black vastness beneath them.

They drifted across the lake as if one, and soon arrived beneath the castle. Professor Weasley climbed gracefully out of her boat and the now trembling first- years followed suit. After a short walk through the castle, they arrived outside a grand doorway. A kerfuffle was coming from the room on the other side. Professor Weasley took the opportunity to speak one last time to the first years:

"I must leave you now. Please line up behind me in a neat, single-filled manner and remain quiet until the doors open, which they will in a few moments. Walk to the front of the room and stand in your line until your name is called. Move up to the stool and sit down. I will place the hat on your head. Do not worry, all of you will do fine."

Kate looked as though she might be sick.

"Good bye, and good luck." With that, she turned and swept her cape out behind her as she exited the small hallway.

Alyssa immediately turned to her friends and began whispering quite loudly to them about how she would be the best Gryffindor Hogwarts had ever taught.

"Knock it off Alyssa," Bianca snapped.

Alyssa turned towards her with a smug expression on her face. "Oh. And what makes you say that?"

"Professor Weasley told us to be quiet and orderly until the doors open."

"Well, what she doesn't know can't hurt her."

Bianca was about to reply when a loud creaking noise resounded throughout the hallway. The giant doors were opening slowly, unveiling the great hall. Four giant tables were packed full of countless witches and wizards, and all of them had their eyes on the now shaking first years. A very nervous looking blond lead their trek into the front of the hall, where all of the first years, including Alyssa, stood silent and orderly. Bianca's hand began sweating. Headmaster Potter brought out what looked to be a ratty old hat, but soon it opened it's mouth and began singing. However, Bianca didn't listen, as she was trying to keep from passing out right then and there in the middle of the great hall. Finally, after several agonizing minutes, the hat stopped, and the whole hall began clapping. Professor Weasley stood up and unfurled a long scroll. She cleared her throat and the sorting began.

"Allen, Jacob." The terrified boy sat down on the chair and the hat was lowered over his head. The hall held it's breath, and after a few seconds, the hat opened it's brim and screamed,

**"RAVENCLAW!" **

The first few students that were sorted flew by, and Bianca barely caught any house or name of a student. She hoped that no one could see the sweat that was building up on her neck. All of a sudden, she was jolted back to the great hall as Professor Weasley called out the name of the next student:

"Colobo, Teresa."

"NO!" thought Bianca. There she was, walking calmly up to the stool, sitting down, the hat falling down over her perfect brown curls. Bianca frantically looked around. No one noticed that her life was crashing down around her.

_"So, a luxurious trip to England for Bianca. What a surprise for a peasant girl like you..." the voice drawled sarcastically. _

_"Shut up Teresa," she snapped, pulling her suitcase in close._

_"Oh my, where is your father? Are you not important enough for a ride? Do you have to walk to the train station all alone? Oh poor little girl..." _

_Teresa suddenly gasped as a branch from a nearby tree snapped and snagged her arm. It fell onto the cobblestone with a clatter. The fabric of her dress tore at the sleeve, exposing a bleeding gash on her right arm._

_Shocked, Bianca turned and ran with all of her might towards the train station. Teresa stood back in the alleyway shaking her fist._

_"One day I'll get you back De Luca! I will never forget this!" she screamed at the top of her lungs._

Bianca stared as the sorting hat opened it's brim and shouted into the silent hall:

**"SLYTHERIN!" **

**Author's Note: So, I really hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I found it very difficult to write, but I'm very pleased by the way it turned out. More of the sorting will be up next! I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to continue writing this story, I want to get a little into Bianca's school year but I have a new story I want to write, and I can only focus on one thing at a time. Please tell me what you want out of this story in a review! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
